icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seddie
Seddie is the pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson (S'/am + Fr/'eddie) from the show iCarly Seddie is considered the most popular iCarly ship, rivaling Creddie (C'/arly + F/'reddie). Sam and Freddie have had a very complex and unpredictable relationship throughout the show. The two started out as enemies, each showing a strong dislike towards each other. However as the series progressed the two have shown to have developed a friendship and even hints of a sparking romance. There have been hints by the creator Dan Schneider, that they will end up together. The episode iKiss, in which Sam and Freddie each shared their first kiss, was the first iCarly episode to make it to #1 on iTunes. In some of the early days it was called Fam (F'/reddie + S/'am). '"Seddie" Facts' The Official Seddie Song The official Seddie song is Running Away by AM. It's the official Seddie song because it was played during the Seddie kiss in iKiss. The lyrics describe their relationship well. The Official Seddie Color The official Seddie color is purple due to the fact that often, during Seddie moments, Sam and Freddie are wearing red and blue, which can be combined to make purple. This was inspired from a line in iMust Have Locker 239. Spencer and an art teacher had just gotten into a paint fight and one of them had blue on their lips while the other had red. Spencer asked, "Do you want to make purple?" and they kissed. '"Seddie" Moments' In nearly every episode of "iCarly" they are standing side by side or are paired together. Season 1 iPilot: *Sam seems intent on convincing Freddie that she is a girl. *Sam insists to Freddie that "Carly will never love you." iWant More Viewers: *Sam shoves her hair in Freddie's face. iDream of Dance: *After Freddie calls Carly classy and insinuates that Sam isn't, Sam appears to get slightly jealous. *While the trio is watching the dance videos, Freddie agrees with Carly and Sam says "Weird you'd agree with Carly." sarcastically and Freddie responds with "Weird you'd say that." This hints at the fact that Sam might be jealous of Carly. * Freddie and Sam are lying against one another at some point during the couch montage, when they realize it they sort of awkwardly pull away. It is notable to say that when observed Sam didn't want to pull away at first and only pulled away when Freddie nudged her off. This may indicate some early feelings that Sam has. iLike Jake: *When agreeing that Jake sings terribly, Sam and Freddie turn to each other, give each other the thumbs up sign, and say check. iWanna Stay With Spencer: *If you look at Sam's face while Carly and Freddie are hugging good bye, she looks upset, but is looking at Freddie, not Carly. *Freddie says that Sam's butt is shaped like a ham. That would mean that he has been looking at her butt. *Sam pulls Freddie off of Carly. *Sam and Freddie look at each other before doing the stomach rubbing thing. It's as if they need each other's opinion first. iNevel: *Freddie lets Sam push him around in the shopping cart, even though he knows she might do something to him. *When Carly, Freddie, and Sam are discussing Nevel and Sam insults Freddie, the camera cuts to Spencer, who seems to have a knowing smile on his face. *When confronting Nevel, Sam and Freddie are standing very close together. They also simultaneously sneeze and cough on Nevel as he passes by. iScream on Halloween: *Sam calls Freddie Witchypoo. Sounds rather affectionate, doesn't it? *Sam says "sarcastically" "Wow, a tech talking witch boy. Look out ladies!" while flapping her hand in front of her face like a fan. iSpy a Mean Teacher: *Sam and Freddie give each other a first bump. iWill Date Freddie: * Sam rubs Freddie's stomach. * Sam offers to pay Mrs.Benson a thousand dollars for a picture of Freddie's butt. * While Freddie's on his date, Sam gets Carly to spy on the two. * Sam gives Valerie a dirty look. Note that Sam gave her this look before she found out Valerie was trying to steal Freddie from iCarly. * Freddie defends Sam against Valerie, saying that she's "just naturally viscous". * Sam tells Freddie that he is just as important to the show as her and Carly. They hug. iWant a World Record: iRue the Day: iPromise Not to Tell: iAm Your Biggest Fan: iHeart Art: *Freddie says to Sam to make her insult him "You want to kiss me". *Sam's reply to this was "Not at this moment," which have been foreshadowing to their up coming first kiss. iHate Sam's Boyfriend: *Freddie comes up with a plan for him and Carly to go out to make Sam jealous. iHatch Chicks: iDon't Want to Fight: *Freddie gets the girls to put their hair in ponytails, and he ties pull ropes to them. Whenever Sam interrupted Carly, Freddie would yank her ponytail, but when Carly interrupted Sam, he didn't do anything. Sam looked upset at this. iPromote Techfoots: *When in school, Freddie walks around in a circle trying to wear the shoes in. Sam joins in. Also, after Carly's shoes explode, they both take of their own simultaneously. iGot Detention: *Freddie compliments Sam on how she makes getting detention look easy. iStakeout: *Freddie lost a bet with Sam and had to get a tatoo of her face on his arm. After this happened, he didn't mind it much. iMight Switch Schools: *Sam and Freddie work together to make sure Carly does not move. *Sam and Freddie get along in this episode. iFence: *Sam cheers on Freddie very loudly, screaming "kick his butt, Freddie!" and she screams louder than Carly. iCarly Saves TV: *Freddie was upset when the producer fired Sam. iWin a Date: *After Freddie says that he loves Carly, the camera swivels over to Sam's face. She appears to be somewhat upset at hearing this. iHave a Lovesick Teacher: Season 2 iSaw Him First *Sam is the first to notice Freddie's voice getting deeper. *When Freddie walked up to Sam's kissing booth scheme for Shane, he appeared to be puckering his lips. Sam looked at him with an annoyed face and said: "Not for nine billion dollars", because she thought he wanted to kiss her. *Freddie told Sam that he wanted her to win, but she said he just wanted Carly to lose, so he could date Carly. Freddie's response was "That is...true". After hearing that, Sam looked away from him and had a sad face on. iStage an Intervention: iOwe You *Freddie warns Sam that Principal Franklin is looking for her. *Freddie is the one who knows Sam has a lot of pride. *Sam doesn't want Freddie to see her cry. iHurt Lewbert * When Mrs Benson is lecturing Lewbert, Sam is tightly gripping Freddie's arm and they exchange cute little glances between each other. *Sam defends Freddie from Lewbert. iGo To Japan *Freddie gives Sam a tummy tickle and she doesn't mind. *The hug seems to last longer than the one between Carly and Freddie. They lean in to hug, the camera swivels around for a few seconds, and then turns back to Sam and Freddie, who are just letting go of their hug. iPie * Sam touches Freddie's hair without causing him any pain. *Sam cheered for Freddie when he made Stephanie laugh. iChristmas: Sam interrupts Freddie and Carly's hug saying "Whoa whats going on in here?" iKiss *Sam overhears Freddie make a confession to Carly that he has never had his first "real" kiss and exposes his secret on iCarly. *Carly makes Sam feel guilty about what she did, which is a first for Sam to ever feel guilty about doing anything to Freddie. This shows that the two are progressing from full-blown enemies to more of a friendship. *Sam admitted that she never kissed anyone in the webshow. She threatens the audience if they tease Freddie again, and are considering teasing her. *Sam apologizes to Freddie. Both bummed about not kissing anyone, share their first kiss with each other. *Then promise to never speak of it again and go right back to hating each other. *After the 8-second kiss, They compliment each others' good work, and Freddie says in a sweet tone, "I hate you." To which Sam replies, "Hate you, too". *Sam felt awkward and tense after the kiss. *When Sam leaves the balcony Freddie watches her go with a smile on his face. File:Ik1.png|The kiss beginning. File:The_Kiss_1.0.jpg|Seddie kiss in iKiss File:Lovethis.png|Sam and Freddie smiling. File:Seddie2.png|Freddie looking at Sam after their kiss. iGive Away a Car: *Freddie and Sam go together to retrieve the car for the contest winner. iRocked the Vote *After David Archeluta wins, Sam and Freddie go in to hug, but pull away with awkward expressions on their faces. *Sam complimented Freddie on his music video for Wade. iMeet Fred *Sam says that she loves to pick on Freddie, stretching out the word loves. iLook Alike: *It is shown that Sam pulls pranks on guys she likes; "Freddie: Why'd you steal Carters basketball?" "Sam: Cause I think he's cute." *They we're playful in that scene, Including his ploy to get her attention Freddie: "Your going to think THIS is a lot cuter" *Sam and Freddie play the a married couple in the caveman video. *Sam's look alike said “Hey, when did Freddie start to look so hot?”. Many believe that there is significance to this. Dan could have easily made Carly's look alike say that, but he didn't. *Sam said "You are one crazy motorboat, kid" while gripping Freddie's arm. *it is also noticeable by some fans that freddie tells sam "Come on," as he pulled her away from behind his laptop. she is coincidentally smiling when he does this. iWant My Website Back: *In This Episode They Don't Argue Once iMake Sam Girlier: *Freddie calls Sam a real close friend. Which really was the only speech she reacted positively to. *Sam also pretends Freddie is her crush when being taught by Carly how to be girlier. *When Sam beats up the bully, Carly and Freddie both cheer her on. After she finished, Sam hugged Carly and Freddie joined in with the hug. iGo Nuclear: iDate a Bad Boy: *Freddie makes Sam a website. iReunite With Missy: *Freddie looks concerned about Sam when she gets sick from eating the expired chocolates that were given to her by Missy. *When Missy replaced Sam in the webshow he didn't seem as happy as he usually does filming. *Of course the biggie scene between them. Which showed that Freddie was Sam's last hope. *Freddie gives up a cruise that he really wanted to go on just to help Sam. iTake on Dingo *Freddie says he wants to watch Sam beat up the TV writers. iMust Have Locker 239: * Sam and Freddie laugh at Carly's bunny together. *Sam and Freddie must share a locker together. *Sam offers Freddie some salami, which she never does to anyone else. *Freddie calls Sam "Princess Puckett" in a flirty tone. *Sam says she would have given Freddie the locker for free. *Sam comments to Freddie, "When did you become my wife?" *When Sam's mother's car comes crashing through the wall, Freddie pushes Sam against a wall. Some fans believe he did this to try and protect Sam. iTwins: *Sam lets Freddie believe he is right. *Freddie doesn't seem bothered by the fact that he supposedly kissed Sam again after she "admits" he was right. iFight Shelby Marx: Season 3 iThink They Kissed: *The kiss was on her mind for a LONG time because she brought it up in the first place when she was on the laughing gas. * The fact that she admitted to the kiss while under the influence of the "loopy gas" suggests that this was something she had a lot of conflicting emotions over. *In "iThink They Kissed" the episode ends with Carly questioning Sam and Freddie about the length of the kiss they shared and if they liked it. The whole scene is awkward and neither of them ends up answering the "did you like it?" question leaving the truth somewhat open ended. iCook: *Sam and Freddie both said "What? Why?" simultaneously which resulted in them randomly slapping each other. *Freddie pulls Sam away from her locker when he believes that it is on fire. *Sam licks her finger and sticks it in Freddie's ear. iSpeed Date: *Freddie brought Sam bacon in the morning. *That scene held a lot of Secret seddie hints, referencing that he wasn't making her sick when every other boy did, another creddie bash from Sam. *Sam walks in on the Creddie dance and is visibly upset by what she sees. In his popular "Fun Facts", Dan Schneider stated that the end scene would have something for people of both the Seddie and the Creddie ship. iHave My Principals: *Sam and Freddie give each other a first bump. *Freddie also allows Sam to punch his backpack to get her anger out. *Also Freddie holds Sam back when she's talking with the principals and pulls her back by her shoulder. *Freddie and Sam did the "what why" again like they did in "iCook" and Sam tells Freddie "We have got to stop doing that". *Sam holds Freddie's hand when Gorman demotes Briggs and Howard *In this episode we first hear Sam speak random Spanish, as Freddie often does. Could she be picking up on it? *Freddie tells Sam about the last webcast being the most viewed. It does not show him informing Carly. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love: *They are shown getting along and having a good time on beanbags. *As in in iThink They Kissed, Sam picks Freddie up and carries him over her shoulder. Spencer shouts "You kids have fun!" as they exit. *They seem to enjoy looking through Lewbert's stuff together. *Sam and Freddie give each other a sweet look. iMove Out: *Sam slapped Freddie in the face with the money and Freddie was able to guess the amount. *Freddie timed how long it took Sam to break in to the pet photo place *Sam wanted to see Freddie's baby pictures. *Freddie wanted to join Sam in vandalizing the pet photo place, while in the past, he would have stood off to the side with Carly and said it was a bad idea. iQuit iCarly: *Early in the episode, Freddie plays the "slap game" with Sam - she proceeds to slap him yet he continues to play. *Sam says she has just as much right to Freddie as Carly does *It is notable that when Sam and Carly are fighting over who has rights to Freddie, that he could not choose. Where as if he still presumed to have feelings for Carly he would have chosen her automatically. Which may hint that he is over her. It also means that he doesn't hate Sam as much as he lets on, because if he did, he would have picked Carly's side as well, but he didn't. *When Sam was about to fall, Freddie reacted in the same way he did when Carly was about to fall. He was trying to push himself far enough out the window so that he could save her. He also screamed her name in an urgent tone of voice. This hints that Freddie really does care about Sam. Possibly as much as he cares about Carly. iSaved Your Life: *In the promo, the announcer says: "If you think that's shocking, wait til SAM finds out." Which may be a little hint to us views from Nickelodeon...Hmm?(: *Sam is visibly upset when she was telling Spencer that Freddie got hit by the taco truck. She throws Spencer's pizza on the floor, showing that she cares about Freddie enough to waste food, which she loves. *Then it shows Sam and Freddie in the hallway talking. Freddie says,"You just can't stand the idea of Carly and I as a couple." To which Sam replies, "Very true. It makes me want to puke up blood." . *In the episode, Sam seems to be concerned that Freddie might get hurt so she forewarns him about Carly's 'hero phase' *In the episode itself, Sam says annoyed "Carly doesn't like you she likes what you did." and Freddie replies "Jealous!" and Sam says "Gross" , but you can tell she doesn't mean it. *When Freddie is hurt BOTH Carly AND Sam call 911. *Freddie listens Sam about his and Carly's relationship, which shows that Sam and Freddie has gotten closer. iWas A Pageant Girl: * During the webshow Carly asks Tara "Would you break something for us?" and Sam responds with "Like Freddie's Arm, Freddie's Leg, Freddie's Face." Then Freddie tells Sam "Aw, Sam, If you're in love with me just say so." and Sam and Freddie each make "Nyeeeehhh" sounds to each other. (This parallels an episode in which Freddie tells Sam that "a girl who constantly rips on a guy obviously has a crush on him"). *Freddie brings Sam her soup. *Later in the episode when Spencer is trying to persuade Freddie to go on a double date and Freddie says "Nope. I don't go on dates with girls I never met." and Sam joins in and says "Well no girl you have met is going to go on a date with you." *In the last scene of the episode Sam is trying to get Freddie to acknowledge her and how she won the pageant. iEnrage Gibby: *Sam and Freddie have a mutual "loss for words" over the fact that Gibby has an attractive, older girlfriend. *Both looked disconcerted at Carly after she said "Oh, c'mon... Gibby's sweet, cute, fun...", which made her said "There's gotta be something wrong with that chick". *When Freddie finds out that Sam is training Gibby, Freddie is shocked. Which might mean that Sam is trying to make him jealous. *On iCarly when they are showing Gibby and Freddie's stats, Sam chose Freddie's picture of Freddie dressed like a clown from "iTwins". iSpace Out: * Freddie seemed jealous when both Sam and Carly thought Cameron was hot. * Freddie is shown smiling and nodding his head as Sam is on one of the tests and yelling "Crank it up!". * Sam and Freddie start fighting and end up on the floor. It doesn't show them fighting and all that is heard is "You're squishing my gallbladder!" from Freddie. * Freddie offers Sam some powdered nuts, and then she hits him with them. * Sam and Freddie are constantly fighting throughout the episode, however Carly screams at Freddie in the loudest voice she can muster and in a tone never heard from her before to him after he tells her to calm down, "SHUT-UP, Freddie!" * Some fans also have pointed out that the little girl Spencer saw throughout the episode looks somewhat like Sam and Freddie and Spencer has been know to predict the future...(as seen in iCook) Side Note - One of the scenes that was cut out of this episode included Sam and Freddie sharing a breathing tube of some sort. iFix a Pop Star *Freddie thanks both Carly and Sam for help with the Wade Collin music video, when in the past he would have never included Sam. *Sam and Freddie are sitting down together watching the #1 most popular music video. *Some fans also note that the song for the number one video is titled "Love Me, Hate Me," and Sam loves the song, the title represents their relationship well. *When waiting for Ginger Fox, Freddie shut up when Sam said "Dude" when usually they would fight like in past episodes. *This episode was the first time that Sam didn't harass Freddie when he pointed the camera at himself. *Sam helps take the fork out of Freddie shoulder. *They do not fight at all in this episode, which is very rare, this might mean Sam is starting to like him more. iBeat the Heat: *Griffin returns and asks Sam out to make Carly jealous. *This is rumoured to be a Seddie episode, and is highly anticipated by Seddiers. Seddie Quotes Sam: You're just as important to the show as Carly and me. Sam: She. I'm a she, Freddie. As in Girl. Freddie: She is not like other girls. Carly: Nope. Freddie (Talking to Valerie): She (Sam) can't help it. She's just naturally vicious. Sam: Wow, Freddie, I like seeing you get all fiesty. Freddie: That's the Freddie way. Sam: I'm freakin out man, I'm freakin out!...I haven't insulted Freddie in days. Days!...I can't handle not insulting that boy! Freddie: They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him. Sam (to Freddie): Have you ever given up hope that someday, Carly might love you? Freddie: No. Sam: Well you should. Freddie: I just wanna say: Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical and emotional pain- not joking- I think of you and me as really close friends. Freddie: Maybe Carly’s right. Maybe you’re just jealous of Missy. Sam: Just… forget it. Freddie: Give me one reason why I should believe you. Sam: Because I came here. Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything? Carly: No. You care about Sam! Freddie: Well, she was really upset. Carly: And you said Sam wasn’t your friend! Freddie: Yeah, whatever... Carly: Yeah, whatever! Freddie: Aww, I wanna stay and watch Sam beat up TV writers! Freddie: I was just gonna say... Sam: That we should kiss? Freddie: You're gonna break my arm now right? Sam: No. Freddie: Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with? Sam: Hmm... Just to get it over with. Freddie: Just to get it over with. Sam: And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over. Freddie: Totally, and we'll never tell anyone. Sam: Never. Sam: Well... lean. Freddie leans and they kiss for about 8 seconds Freddie(after the kiss): Well that was...um... Sam: Nice.. Freddie: Yeah, nice, um... Sam: Good...work. Freddie: Thank you, you too. Freddie (as Sam leaves in a sweet tone): Hey, I hate you. Sam (Awkwardly): Hate you, too. Carly: How long was it? Sam: Huh? Carly: How long did you two bang? Freddie: I don't know. Sam: Seven seconds? Freddie: (nods) 7,8 seconds Carly: Oh. Was it fun? Sam: (gives Carly odd look) ''Fun? Carly: Did you ''(pauses) like it? (Sam and Freddie look at each other. Spencer runs in, leaving the question unanswered) Sam: She's not in love with you, she's in love with what you did. Freddie: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple. Sam: Very true, makes me wanna puke up blood. But still... what I said it's true... and you know it. Freddie: Aw Sam.. if you're in love with me just say so! Sam: Nyeeh. Freddie: Nyeeh. Other Appeareances On the show website, iCarly.com, Sam and Freddie usualy do skits together, not harming or arguing with each other. The skit where they are in peace the most is "Disgusting Super Slow Motion." Sam's Nicknames for Freddie *Fredward (iSaw Him First, iOwe You, iPie) *Benson (iHurt Lewbert, iKiss, iGive Away a Car, iMeet Fred) *Fredhead (iGo Nuclear) *Fredweird (iKiss) *Fredely (iRocked the Vote, iTake on Dingo) *Frediffer (iMake Sam Girlier) *Fredio (iDate a Bad Boy) *Freddork (iMust Have Locker 239) *Dishrag (iTwins) *Freduccini (iTwins) *Freddie-o *Flobby *Freducation (IMeet Fred, iDate a Bad Boy) *Freddison *Whizz pants (iMight Switch Schools) *Lovely Lady *Diphead (iQuit iCarly) *Fredwich (iEnrage Gibby) *Momma's boy *Fredley (iTake on Dingo) *Diphthong (iTwins) *Witchypoo (iScream on Halloween) *Fredalupe (A name that even he questioned) (iEnrage Gibby) *Fredbag (iSpace Out) *Freddenstein (iFix A Popstar) List of other Ships that are similar to Seddie Logan/Quinn (Zoey 101) *Logan likes to tease Quinn. Oliver/Lily (Hannah Montana) Ron/Hermione (Harry Potter series) *Hermione, like Freddie, is very smart. *Ron, like Sam, is lazy and isn't afraid to break rules. Arnold/Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Helga (Sam) claims to hate Arnold (Freddie), but is secretly in love with him. *Arnold (Freddie) and Helga (Sam) kissed and acted like nothing happened. *Arnold, like Freddie, is smart and calm. *Helga, like Sam, is tough with a soft side. Jimmy/Cindy (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Cindy (Sam) is constantly attacking Jimmy (Freddie), but secretly likes him. *Cindy (Sam) gives Jimmy (Freddie) a lot of nicknames. Takao/Hiromi (Beyblade) *Like Sam, Takao is lazy when it came to work and would eat a lot. *Like Freddie, Hiromi is very smart. Kukai/Utau (Shugo Chara! series) *Kukai had his first kiss with Utau. Odd/Sissi (Code Lyoko) *Odd likes to tease Sissi. "Seddie" Videos On YouTube, there are multiple "music videos" that have songs playing during certain Seddie moments. There are also some videos of their moments from episodes. thumb|left|300px|You Belong With Me - song by Taylor Swift Some of the songs used for Seddie videos *"You Belong With Me" * "Next To You" *"Hot N' Cold" *"Bad Romance" *"Girlfriend" *"Things I'll Never Say" *"So Close" *"Homeless Heart" *"Accidentally In Love" *"Two Is Better Than One" *"She's Killing Me" *"Gravity" *"Love Story"thumb|300px|right|Next To You *"Miss Independent" *"My Life Would Suck Without You" *"What Hurts The Most" *"Check Yes Juliet" *"Running Away" *"The Way I Loved You" *"One of the Boys" *"Best Days of Your Life" *"Next To You" "Seddie" Fansites *Bickering Sidekicks Sam and Freddie Board. -'' 'It has 1,322 members. The forum has the rank of the Most Members of an iCarly Shipping Community. '' *Sam & Freddie Fan Fiction - ''Sam Freddie has 101 Pages of Stories. *Seddie Discussion Forum At TV.COM '''- ''It has over 500 Pages and over 5,000 posts. '' *Sam and Freddie Fans Facebook Page - It has 827 Fans. *Sam and Freddie Fan Forum Thread #5 - It has 46 Seddie Shippers. *Fanpop Club For Sam & Freddie - It has 222 fans. There are other Seddie Fanpop pages, but this is the most popular. *Seddie Wikia - This is the Wikia made specifically for Seddie and Seddie only. "Seddie" Fandom Members *SarcasticLeaves - She is most famous for her Seddie themed iCarly videos she makes with best friend LaneTea on YouTube. iCarly's own Nathan Kress is a big fan of the videos. *SeddieMania - He is known for his iCarly episode previews and reviews on YouTube. Dan has also invited him to the set of iCarly and asked SeddieMania to make a review for the extended iSaved Your Life. *Beyondheroism__ - Is an iCarly fanartist. *slicknickshady - He is known for being very strong minded about Seddie and often posts screen caps of things that Dan Schneider has said that point to Seddie. Dan also responds to him quite a bit. Although recently he and Dan got in a fight and are no longer speaking to each other. *Karlarockangel- She is an extremely Seddie fan on twitter, and she's very talented at doing drawings about Seddie. "Seddie" Fanfiction Popular "Seddie" Fan Fiction Authors Popular authors chosen by the Seddie shippers themselves. ColorsOfTheSky101 Mizufae Drano Nature9000 Basco57 Harry Potter Fan 1994 Popular "Seddie" Fan Fictions iRemember by ColorsOfTheSky101- So now, she would finally answer her own question; return to what she remembers loving, to those she remembers loving...A story that shows just how hard it is to forget. i'M Sick by Drano- Freddie gets Sam sick, but that's only the beginning of his troubles as they all try to weather the strains and pains of High School, new boyfriends and girlfriends, true love, and finding the right kind of courage. Point & Click by Mizufae- What will develop when Freddie has a photography class? Half a school year of shenanigans, and discussions in the darkroom with Sam, of course. My Couch by Basco57 -A string of one-shots that takes us through the stages of Sam and Freddie's lives. But, to give it a little twist, the whole thing is in Spencer's PoV, and every scene takes place on the Shay's couch. BuildABra by LadyLove13- Sam takes a trip to Build a Bra and finds a surprise there. iWouldn't Ask Anna That by Mistress of Craziness- In order to avoid Summer school with Ms. Briggs, a reluctant Sam is forced to become the new advice columnist for the Ridgeway Press. But what starts off as a lame assignment soon becomes interesting when a certain TechWiz starts writing to her. Stairwells and Steering Wheels by Vix23- He let out a long, heavy sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just can't figure her out! She's all mixed signals and mysterious smirks. The girl should come with a manual." --- A series of moments between Sam and Freddie during their Junior year. iBecome A Girl by musicfreake291 - When Freddie becomes a girl, can he start understanding the mystery that is a girls mind. IAm At Home On The Range by .BeautifulDreamer.x - Sam Puckett has a huge secret, a secret that comes out when she, Freddie and Carly go to her Auntie Amanda's horse farm. Will the illness of one of the horses bring a certain tech geek and a certain blonde haired bully closer? iGet My Revenge by Ultimatereader14 - Freddie has had it with Sam. Guess what he does to get his revenge. Will there be other fillings as well? Will Freddie realize that he wants something else other than revenge? Beach Weather by ober22 - A trip to the beach might just be what Freddie and Sam need to see each other in a whole new light. Shipwrecked by seddierox13 - Ridgeway has organized a trip to England, but what happens when something gets wrong on the boat. Sam and Freddie find themeselves lost on a desert island. Are they the only ones who survived? iTake a Road Trip by JamesLily96 - When Sam and Freddie get away from it all, by taking a road trip, the summer in between their senior highschool and freshman year of college, will their relationship evolve from just friends, or something more? A Darkened Mind by Aquariouss Princess - A story of two young souls who who would bring out the best...and the worst in each oher. Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett fell in love. But after a friend's death, changes came. iCarly's own MLP by luna moody - Tired of her using him, Freddie bets Sam that she can't pass a test without his help. NOT THE YOOZH...This time the bet is a secret. Will the prize be worth it? Website Hints *In one of Freddie's blogs, he says his phone is auto-spell checking and instead of saying "I loathe you" to Sam, it sends "I love you". Sam responded with "I hate you with every inch of my being. Lose my number, jerk-face." This implies that she was angry. Perhaps she was angry that he was playing with her feelings? *In a Random Debate video, Freddie feeds Sam a meatball for saying he's right. *Once, there was a poll asking who should be together. Sam/Freddie was in the lead. *The above mentioned poll was apparently posted by Sam, and no other people are paired with Freddie. *In a "Baby Spencer" video, Sam and Freddie are Baby Spencer's parents and feed him mayonnaise.Till Sam gets annoyed and says, "Okay, I'm tired of this." Freddie asks what was wrong and she says "The baby's gotta bad attitude and I don't like it." She throws her spoon down and walks off. Freddie, in between laughs, replies, "Aw, Sa- Sam. Come on, let's just-." Then he throws his spoon like Sam did and follows her. *Sam had to spend Thanksgiving with the Bensons because her mom went on Spring Break and Carly and Spencer were in Yakima. *In a "Bra who Tells Ghost Stories" video, George the Bra tells Freddie that some people think that he and Sam should go out. Freddie replies that he, "Will never date Sam Puckett." and adds that "Sam would never date me." George replies that, "Never is a strong word." *In one of Sam's blogs, she gets a fortune from a cookie saying that she will fall in love with a nerd. *In the tantrum video, Sam and Freddie are the parents of Carly. * * "iCarly" Video Game Hints *Carly had a dream and in it she was going out with Freddie, and in the dream, SAM was jealous. *Sam responded to a poem Freddie had sent her, Sam said: "Thanks for the poem. I have one for you. Carly will never love you. The End." *There was an e-mail from the Library to Freddie that said "The book 'How to NOT act like a tech-dork' is overdue." There was also one to Sam that said "The book '1001 ways to insult a tech-dork' is overdue." *Some of the main dialogue in the game is Seddieish. "iCarly" CD Hints *In Track #1 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "The Countdown" Sam interrupts Freddie when he is trying to do the countdown. *In Track #3 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "What's next. Baby" Sam doesnt like when Freddie says he wants to stay Carly's baby. Sam tells Freddie that she would love for him to go stay at a motel! *In Track #9 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "Sam's second toe" Freddie tells Sam to put her socks back on and Sam say's NO. After Freddie say's "That must be why you had to repeat the third grade." Sam jumps on Freddie and starts attacking him with a fork. *In Track #11 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "Locked in the closet" Sam tells a story of how "One time I snuck into Freddie's apartment and locked his mother in a closet." and Freddie asked "When?" and Sam replied "Uh, an hour and a half ago." Freddie then yelled "SAM" and while Freddie was running away screaming Sam just laughs. *Biggest hint was In Track #12/13 The iCarly dialogue in Track #12 was started by Sam and led into Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne (Track #13) Which could mean that this was Sam's feeling on Freddie dating Valerie instead of the girls both feeling this way. Dan Schneider "Seddie" Hints *In response to some iCarly fans who thought Sam hated Freddie. Dan said "You guys. Come on. Think. Did you watch iKiss? Did you see the ending? Did you see how they said to each other: "I hate you." and "Hate you too." Do you really think Sam and Freddie "hate" each other? Do you really think each one thinks the other feels hatred? Or do you think maaaaaybe this is just a game they've played since the end of 6th grade... and they keep playing it... because each is afraid to stop playing it?" *In response to some iCarly fans who wondered why Seddie fans should be happy with the end of iSpeed Date. Dan commented that "I assume you like the whole Sam+Freddie relationship. If that's true, the last 60 seconds of iSpeed Date should make you pretty happy. What do you think was the most significant occurrence in those last 60 seconds? Freddie asking Carly to dance? Carly accepting Freddie's invitation to dance? Or the expression on Sam's face when she saw them together and the fact that she just walked out? Hmmm?" *In response to a Seddie fan in the iSpeed Date funfacts that said "The look on Sam's face when she sees Carly and Freddie dancing...she was hurt. Which leads me to believe she may have feelings for "the dork." Dan responded with "Thank you. And I'm glad YOU get it.:) *Dan posted a working script of a season 4 episode that made it very clear that Carly was terrified that Freddie may still love her and it also made it clear that Freddie is not in love with Carly. Who he is in love with is not made clear. Dan deleted it shortly after posting but it didn't stop someone from saving it. *Dan once tweeted about a Sam/Freddie video he was linked to. It said "Wow! Someone just sent me this fan-made video of Sam & Freddie. IMPRESSIVE! http://tinyurl.com/c944az" *Dan once tweeted a Sam/Freddie art he made as well and that said "Pic! For all you iCarly fans who like Sam and Freddie. :) ." *Dan in the iSaved Your Life fun facts mentioned that the reason Sam wasn't more upset was because she knew it wouldnt last between Carly and Freddie. *Dan hinted in the iSaved Your Life fun facts that Freddie "''Thinks" ''he wants Carly. *Dan in the iSaved Your Life fun facts said how Sam was quite upset about Freddie getting injured. *Dan made it clear again that he only say's what is true in his comments. *When a comment was made on the iSYL Fun Facts that said "has anyone noticed that Sam called Freddie a 'momma's boy' but she calls HERSELF "'momma'", Dan responded with "Hmmmm :) *On a recent blog a comment was posted asking "Are we going to be seeing more Creddie and Seddie", Dan replied saying, "And yes, you will be seeing more scenes/episodes that involve Carly and Freddie, and more scenes/episodes that involve Sam and Freddie." Category:Pairings